A Girl's Guide To Dealing With The Dark Side
by Sienna-x
Summary: A girl's guide to dealing with the dark side - the life of Bella Swan.In a question & answer/ diary format, each chapter focuses on the rather important lessons that come when 'dealing with the dark side'. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Lesson 1

**A girl's guide to dealing with the dark side **

_The life of Bella Swan_

In a question & answer/ diary format, each chapter focuses on the rather important lessons that come when 'dealing with the dark side'.

**~ Lesson 1~**

**First encounter with a vampire...**

**-They will draw you in... and once captured there is no escape. Not even from yourself...**

As the stretching rays of an early morning sun, cast its warmth on the small town of Forks, Bella yawned groggily. From what little sleep that she had managed, she was expected to revel in her first day at school. _**Fat chance, **_she thought. Shuffling towards her window she pried the small gap between the curtains open. Miraculously there was no rain; however the little sunshine that had emerged earlier was now hidden behind masses of grey clouds. The overcast weather reflected her emotions, exhausted, anxious and unhappy.

It wasn't that she hated Forks, no. It was rather she missed the sun, its warmth, like her mother had been a large part of her life, until now that is. She sighed as she glanced at the mirror, _**just an ordinary girl, in an ordinary town. **_Rushing what she called her morning ritual; Bella was freshly showered and clothed all before quarter past eight. Pulling her hair into a tight ponytail, she traipsed downstairs.

Breakfast was a short ordeal. What little conversation did arise was a miracle, Charlie for one was not known for his conversation skills. Pulling out of the driveway her thoughts drifted to Phoenix. Finally she arrived at the school, almost missing it on her way. Clambering out of the car, she could feel the several gazes that bore into her back. _**In a town where new things were hard to come by, she was the spectacle, go figure, **_she thought. Clutching her bag, she almost stumbled at the sight of the people across from her.

They moved like dancers, elegant and beautiful, all five of them. Their skin so pale, almost translucent. They were not your typical high school students but looked like they belonged on the runway, even the tall, muscular male who could've passed as a weightlifter. One by one they exited the expensive car; clearly their beauty was equally matched by their wealth. Moving swiftly and with precision they travelled the length of the car park with ease. By the time that they had reached the building, Bella had realised that she had been watching them the entire time.

"Isabelle right?"

Startled by the sudden voice, she turned round nervously.

"Bella" she corrected immediately.

The girl that had approached Bella stepped back unsurely for a moment before resuming her smile.

"Jessica" the light haired girl informed.

"Who are they?" Bella questioned, her voice small.

Glancing in the direction of Bella's gaze, Jessica finally understood.

"The Cullens? Oh. They moved here a few years ago. They _all live together._ The short haired girl, her name is Alice, she's with Jasper."

"Jasper?" Bella asked, her voice showing her curiosity.

"Oh you know, the tall, broody and handsome one. Well they're all handsome. Then there's Rosalie and Emmet."

"The weightlifter?"

Jessica giggled before continuing, "Then finally there's Edward. The most gorgeous of them all."

"Who's he with?"

"Oh. Nobody. But I wouldn't even bother, he doesn't date."

As if he had heard their words, Edward turned to look at them, a puzzled expression masking his fine features. As their gazes locked, she could almost hear his frustration. His auburn hair appeared to shine even in the shadows. His eyes flashed a dangerous rage before becoming blank. Looking away, she struggled not to look back. Giving in, she glanced quickly; shocked that he was no longer there. The others remained, chatting amongst themselves. _**Where had he disappeared to so quickly, she asked silently. **_

"Earth to Bella?"

"Huh?"

"They do that everyone... "

"Do what?"

"Bewitch them..." Jessica shrugged.

* * *

**Summary **

**-There is no way to prepare for vampires.**

**-Seriously, there isn't.**

* * *

**~Lesson 2~**

**How to spot a vampire...**

**-They are the masters of disguise yet even when hidden, they still seem to attract. It is the skill of a born predator. **

**(Coming Soon)**

**Please read and comment...**

**But be nice... ^^**

**Comments = chapters... **

**Enjoy =)**


	2. Lesson 2

**A girl's guide to dealing with the dark side **

_The life of Bella Swan_

In a question & answer/ diary format, each chapter focuses on the rather important lessons that come when 'dealing with the dark side'.

**Note: I am a British writer, so some terms and spellings etc, may be different or incorrect... Please persevere with me. I am trying. Honest ^^ **

**~Lesson 2~**

**How to spot a vampire...**

**They are the masters of disguise yet even when hidden, they still seem to attract. It is the skill of a born predator. **

**The cold touch**

"I'll see you later Bella" Alice dismissed as she hugged Bella.

"What? Wait!"

"I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?" she asked, her confusion filling her voice.

"Alice" the unexpected voice startled Bella.

"Edward I-" Alice managed before being interjected.

"You were leaving?"

"See you later Bella" Alice chimed before leaving.

Turning to face Edward, she felt herself gasp at his beauty. His eyes appeared to glisten, several emotions running through his amber pupils. His skin almost ghostlike was paler than any of his family's. By now the hallway had almost cleared out entirely.

"Bella" he whispered before standing in front of her.

Moving in closer, she made a weak attempt at pushing him back.

"Edward" she warned as her gaze locked with two passing girls. Neither of the girls looks were pleasant, rather daggers. _**If looks could kill, I'd be a dead girl, **__she mocked silently. _Moving back unwillingly, Edward smiled at the passing students. Instantly the girls' hard expressions faded, being replaced by awestruck appreciation. Bella knew what he had just done, melting their hearts and dazzling them with the unmatchable smile of his, all of this done unknowingly, or so he liked to say.

As soon as the girls had gone, he resumed his previous task. Nearing her like a predator, he soon had her cornered. Stroking her cheek gently, he made her shiver under the cool press of his fingers. They felt like electric, tingling softly against her smooth skin. Smiling, she bid him goodbye before racing off to class.

**Lightning speed**

Clambering out of her truck, Bella concentrated on the contents in her bag. _**Where is it**_, she questioned internally. Rummaging, she could hear the distant screech of slick tyres. Glancing up her gaze connected with that of the vampire across. Sheer anxiety masked his face as she realised why he was so concerned. Rushing towards her uncontrollably was a vehicle. Dangerously sliding towards her, the driver had lost entire control. Shaking, she could not move. Willing her feet to step one after another, Bella found her mind elsewhere.

As the car drew even closer, she closed her eyes quickly before opening them again and braced herself. People said that death, if you were lucky, would be a short and simple ordeal. With thoughts and memories racing through her mind, she only questioned a few moments later, why she had yet to be hit.

She had seen him move, yet even then her conscious denied it. Edward who had been standing so far away a few seconds ago, was now clutching her tightly, his other hand pressed loosely against the assaulting vehicle. Looking up at him, she followed the length of his arm, almost gasping when she saw the damage that had been inflicted on the vehicle. It was no minor result. The entire side panelling had caved in, incidentally where Edward's hand was pressed.

Noticing her gaze, he quickly pulled himself and Bella up, fussing clearly over her in the hope that she would forget what she had just witnessed.

"Are you alright?"

"How did you get here so quickly?" she countered.

A brief flash of anger and fear flashed through his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Bella I was next to you the entire time" he insisted.

"No you weren't. You were over there, on the other side of the car park. I saw you."

"You must have hit your head. We should get you to the hospital."

"I saw you. One second you were over there and the next... you were with me. You stopped the car!"

"Bella, you've obviously hit your head hard. You can't even remember me being next to you."

"Edward" she said sternly.

"Please Bella."

Conflicted about what to do, she replied, "If I let you take me to the hospital without mentioning this, will you answer me?"

"Later."

**Immense strength **

As the other Cullens took to their positions, Esme dragged Bella over to a side.

"You can help me referee okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. You'd be surprised how competitive everyone gets, especially the boys. With your help I can make sure there is no cheating" Esme assured softly.

During the middle of a thunder storm, each member of the Cullen family was fully kitted in what Bella liked to call 'baseball gear'. Something new to her knowledge was while most humans took to shelter; Vampires revelled in American sports during extreme weather. As the rain continued to pour heavily, Alice began to pitch as the batter warmed up. Taking dramatic swings in the air, Emmet practiced his batting.

Scanning the field, Bella noticed that both Jasper and Edward were deep fielding, both wearing equally matched expressions of concentration and joy. She cringed at the anticipation that encircled her; sports were definitely _not_ her preference.

"It's time" Alice announced with glee.

"Good" Emmet grinned as he stepped up to the plate.

Watching the game from a safe distance, Bella was mesmerised by their actions. Powerfully slamming the bat against the ball, each Cullen successfully managed to create a roaring noise as the wood of the bat connected with the ball material. Entirely entranced, Bella was drawn in further as she noted how fast each batter raced to the fourth base, almost like the lightening itself that raged in the dark sky. Equally impressive was how Jasper and mainly Edward lunged and darted for the stray ball, and on many occasions they reached the destination before the ball did.

Soon it was Rosalie's turn. Gripping the bat fiercely she took a stance. Perfectly balanced, she forcefully swung the bat, aiming directly at the ball. Again a loud collision overwhelmed the sound of the thunder as Rosalie accelerated past each base. Shouting words of encouragement, Esme, focused on retrieval of the ball.

"She's gonna' make it."

"Don't be so sure Bella."

"But she hit it so far and hard."

"Yes but Edward is the fastest amongst us. Watch" Esme instructed.

Doing as she was instructed, Bella observed intently, unsure what exactly she was meant to be 'watching' for.

"I-" she managed before Edward appeared in front of Rosalie, blocking her from the base.

"Out!" ruled Esme.

"No! I got there first!" argued Rosalie.

"What do you think Bella?"

"I... She's out."

"No fair!" Rosalie moaned as she sulkily passed Bella.

**Strange behaviour towards/ around humans.**

**Attraction to blood.**

**Colour changing eyes.**

**Sometimes speak as if they are from a different time.**

**Summary**

**There are several signs that indicant vampirism.**

**Those above are just the main ones.**

**Warning do not be mislead, vampires are **_**not**_** afraid of holy objects or garlic.**

**The only bogeymen they have are the volturi and trust me that's scary enough. **

**Please read and comment...**

**But be nice... ^^**

**Comments = chapters... **

**Enjoy =)**


End file.
